In the field of industrial equipment monitoring, monitoring components may generate various signals representative of dynamic conditions. The signal-generating components are typically sensors and transducers positioned on or otherwise closely associated with points of interest of the machine systems. The signals are used to analyze the performance of the machine system. Machine systems thus instrumented may include rotary machines, assembly lines, production equipment, material handling equipment, power generation equipment, as well as many other types of machines of varying complexity.
When in raw format, dynamic data pertaining to the dynamic conditions of the machine (and collected by the sensors) consists of very large quantities of information, and therefore has too large a bandwidth for transmittal over a network. Thus, a system that can analyze, extract appropriate information, efficiently pack data and compress the information from the large quantities of dynamic data so it can be transmitted to a remote user over a network is desirable.